


Lams That Would be Enough Parody

by Starlord2004



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord2004/pseuds/Starlord2004
Summary: Alexander comes back to Valley Forge after being out for about two weeks to learn that Washington has discovered his secret relationship with John. Also a bonus at the end (☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎





	

(John):  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now  
Look around, look around  
(Alexander):  
How long has Washington known?  
(John):  
A week or so  
(Alexander):  
John, you should have told me  
(John):  
He found one of my letters about a week ago  
(Alexander):  
No  
(John):  
After he sent you home  
(Alexander):  
You should've told me  
(John):   
I'm so sorry  
The letter was open while I got my gun  
(Alexander):  
Were you really that dumb?!?!  
(John):   
The general saw it lying in the sun  
He looked it down  
When I came back 'round  
He said, "You're lucky as hell to be alive right now"  
(Alexander):  
Do you realize this secret that I keep from my wife  
Entails you have a chance of losing your life?  
(John):  
I'd take on death for you without strife  
Look around, look around  
Look at where we are  
Look at how we started  
He saved both of our hides, that's a miracle  
Just don't have too much pride  
That would be enough  
And maybe if I  
Could kiss a fraction of your smile  
If I could get inside your mind  
Look our world, I could be enough  
I don't pretend to know  
The danger that we're chasing  
The moments we have to erase and delete at every turn  
But I'm not afraid  
I know who I fell for  
As long as you come back at the end of the day   
That would be enough  
We don't need extra praise  
And we don't want publicity  
If I could grant you piece of mind  
If you could open up your heart  
Stop shielding me from the narrative  
I know it will be published someday  
We won't have to deal with my father  
He won't live long enough to say  
That I was not enough  
I know it will be tough  
But, you'll always be enough

 

Bonus! Lams Best of Wives and Best of Women Parody

(John):  
Alexander come back to sleep  
(Alexander):  
This paper's due at the crack of dawn  
(John):  
It's the middle of the night-  
(Alexander):  
I know  
But if I wait, then all my time will be gone  
(John):  
Why can't I hold you just one single night?  
That's all I ask  
That would be enough  
(John gets up from bed and walks over to Alexander and grazes his hands down the sides of alexanders frame in a seductive manner, burying his face in Alexander's ginger curls to kiss the shorter man's head, John getting some of his own unnatural blonde strands in Alexander's way in the process)  
(Alexander):  
Please don't touch me like that  
You know it's wrong  
(John):  
You sound like my father  
(Alexander):  
You're right, that sounded judgmental  
Sorry, I'll keep my love strong  
(Alexander turns back to his work ignorantly, and John just wraps his arms around the red headed man's waist even more tightly)  
(John):  
I'm not going back without you  
(Alexander):  
*sigh* I guess you won this round  
I'll lay down  
(Alexander nuzzles his head into John's chest while wrapped in his string arms. He makes small settling noises, which John appears to find adorable. John smiles to himself, closes his eyes, and tightens his grip even more around Alexander as if to ensure that he didn't leave his grasp until morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> Song suggestions anyone?


End file.
